How it all Happened
by hieisessygirls4life
Summary: sorry this is my best friends fic its actually a Model fic but yea they dont have model here so just read it if u like yaoi because if u do you'll love this fic Ceres and Miaka


Michael arose from his resting place the only thing he could see from out of the dark shadows was the rain on the window pain. He peered farther out only to watch the hazy sky pass by .As he slightly shifted his weight a sharp pain ran through his leg. How did I get to this place .Michael tried to move from the place he resisted but only failed. The pain grew even greater every time he tried to get up.

He soon gave up and layed back down. Michael began to drift off into a calm sleep. As he slept visions of a man flashed through his mind. He watched as the man carried him, as blood poured down his leg. It appeared to be a rainy night as it had been. As the man that saved Michael slowly turned around he woke up. A light from to door splashed all over the walls. A figure soon appeared .The room became quiet as though the rain and all life seem to stop, for all Michael could hear was a soft calm voice. I see you have finally risen from your slumber.

The voice was so sweet to Michael s ears. As the individual moved into the light all thought in Michaels head seem to float away. He became speechless for all he could focus on was the illuminating beauty that came from the man standing infront of him. The mans eyes met Michaels which were staring right into his. The lovely voice spoke once more but this time an introduction flowed. My name is Adrian my son .Michael noticed that the man was adorned in a priest garmet. Michael soon found his lost words.

They began to spill out of his mouth without a second thought. So I presume you're a priest, yet I've never seen such a beautiful face priest before.The priests expressions did not waver.I guess flattery does not work on your type.The man turned towards the door I will bring you to eat. I do need food , I'll do fine with out it . The priest spoke in a stern voice. Nonsence you need your strength.And with that said he shut the door.

Michael once again awoke yet this time it was darkness but light that covered the room. The suns rays poured into the room revealing a room of stone. Michael noticed a picture of Mother Mary on the walls. He looked around to find many crosses also lined the walls. What decor. Michael soon noticed a tray of food lying next to him. I told that priest I had no desire to eat. Michael could not stand it he had to go anywhere away from his bed. He set his legs over the side of the bed. He set his feet onto the cold stone floor. With a push he stood up, he began to wobble. Michael caught himself before he fell. He began to limp over to the window. As he gazed out the window he caught the image of the priest from the night before. The light from the mid afternoon made the priests beauty even more radiant. Michael cheeks suddenly turned a soft shade of pink. He could not help but get lost in thoughts of the priest. Before Michael realized the priest had caught Michael staring at him. Michael realized the priest spotted him looking. He shock his head as to rid himself of his daydream.

Why is it every time I look at him I cant control my thoughts? Michael decided to explore the place that had held him captive. He found his shirt thrown over a chair. As he put it on he noticed his leg was beginning to cooperate with his actions. He walked over to the door, as he opened the door he stepped out into a log corridor. Walking close to the wall he grasped it for support. He slowly made his way down the endless hall. When does this damn hall end, I'm starting to get dizzy. Michael suddenly collapse to find everything dark once more. That dream again,what happened to me. Michael found himself once again filled with images of a man whose face he could not make out. This time the dream had revealed more to Michael. He saw himself in a carriage. The horses were running wild. Michael had been thrashed about until he was thrown from the carriage. As he slid down a long treacherous path he had hit a object in his way that a gash in his left leg. He finally stopped in agony as he lied still. Once more appeared the man carrying Michael, the blood poured from his wound.Agian before the man could turn around Michael wore up. As his eyes opened he noticed a pair of feet inches away from his nose. It was the priest. I noticed you looking out the window so I came to see i8f you were alright. The priest held out his hand for Michael. He grasped it as to pull himself up. As Michael arose from the ground he once more stole a glimpse of the priests gray eyes. As Michael looked into the priest eyes he couldn't help but lose his soul in them. But he slowly turned away. I'm fine I just got a little dizzy that's all. The priest voice rang through Michaels ears. If you want to wander the halls feel free, but I don't sagest you do it with your injury. That's not what I was doing. The may I ask you what you were do. I just wanted to get out of damn room. The priest turn his cold eyes from Michaels view. Please go back to your room and rest. I will come and check on you later. The priest was on his way again. Michael huffed a sigh and went back to his room.


End file.
